


No Water So Wicked

by Platinum_Amortentia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot, Romance, beach, mermaid - Freeform, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 199
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Amortentia/pseuds/Platinum_Amortentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad storm on the beach near his summer house, Louis stumbles upon a mermaid trapped in the rec center pool. But does his good heart get the better of him in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "There's no water so wicked, no rapid so ruthless. This may be the way I die, but I gotta try for the other side."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this website is stupid and won't let me take off the chapters. this is a one shot -_-

~~~

The moon shone bright above, illuminating the water below. All was still, the waves lapping at the sides of the enclosure the only noise to be heard. It was soothing, until the silence broke.

She flinched as the chain link door to the rec center swung open with an obnoxious squeak. It was the middle of the night, and she was trapped in a pool filled with chlorine and murky seawater. Her nose burned, her eyes stung, and her lungs ached. She was exhausted, but it all faded when the most handsome boy she had ever seen stepped through the door and stopped, frozen as a deer in headlights upon seeing her. 

“W-who are you?” he asked warily. Brown feathery hair, piercing blue eyes…striped shirt and board shorts. He had two legs.

She cowered back in fear. “G-go away… Please don’t hurt me, please…”

“I’m not gonna hurt you...” he hesitantly stepped forward, trying not to make it obvious that he was checking her out curiously. But he was. “How did you get here?”

She shrugged helplessly, tears filling her eyes. “I don’t know, there was a bad storm at home and I was tossed and turned around, hit my head on a rock really hard and woke up here… The waves must have carried me, I need to get back home, in the ocean.” For the first time she got a good look at the intruder as he stepped into the moonlight. “You’re really pretty…”

A smile flicked around the corners of his mouth. “I’m a guy, but okay. And I’ll help you, please don’t be scared…” He sat on the edge of the pool and watched as she swam closer. “You’re really beautiful…”

“Thanks,” she replied with a small smile. “I’m engaged, actually.”

“Really? Well this is awkward now…” He looked away before she could see his cheeks growing red.

“I don’t want to marry him,” she admitted, tearing up again. “My daddy says I need a husband, someone to take care of me…”

“And why’s that?” he asked, intrigued. “What’s so bad about this guy?”

“He’s fine… I just don’t love him. You’re supposed to love your husband, right?”

He nodded earnestly. “Of course you are. You’re not supposed to marry someone you’ll never meet ends with.” Half of him even dared to wonder why he was sitting here making conversation with a creature he didn’t even know really existed. But he kept going anyways. 

“Maybe I should just not go home then,” the mermaid said thoughtfully, blue tail swishing as she spoke. “B-but I need water…” She looked around hopelessly. 

“It probably wasn’t too great to wind up in a pool. It has chlorine in it, a chemical,” the boy explained.

She gasped upon hearing his warning, tiny palms flying to cover her mouth. “It’s bad for me?! I need to get out of here then!!”

“Here…” Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were reaching out towards her. “I’ll help you out…”

“W-where am I gonna go?!” she asked again, tears threatening to spill over as she shrank away from him. 

“I have no idea to be honest,” he admitted. “Do you really not want to go back where you live?”

She shook her head. “No… I mean, I miss my sisters… But I don’t want to marry Zayn at all…”

“But you can’t survive on land,” he pointed out. “Not from what you’ve told me…”

Panic began to rise inside her. “Please help me…” her voice broke as tears started to fall. “Please…”

“I will, hey…” He gently reached forward and lifted up her chin. “Please look at me…” She scrubbed her tears away before looking up to meet his gaze.

“We’re gonna get you out of here, no matter how long it takes. I’ll promise to make that happen for you,” he said solemnly, looking into her emerald eyes. He had no idea why he was making promises for a random stranger, one who wasn’t even a full human. But he couldn’t bear to just turn her away. She was so helpless.

“T-thank you,” the mermaid sniffed. “You’re really nice.”

“I’d do anything for a beautiful girl like you,” he said before he could stop himself. “I-I mean…sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she swam forward with a smile and reached out to take his hand. 

“I’ve never seen a mermaid before,” he said, looking down at her glittering hand in his. “Never even knew they really existed.”

The girl just giggled before ducking underwater and blowing bubbles up to the surface. She made a face upon resurfacing. “This water tastes funny.”

“Oh God, you didn’t drink it, did you?”

She paled instantly. “M-maybe a little?” Tears instantly formed again. “Was that bad?!”

“No!” He quickly tried to backpedal. “I mean… please don’t cry, it makes my heart break…” He gently reached into the water and grabbed her by her waist surprisingly soft and smooth, pulling her out of the murky pool water and onto the concrete floor next to him.

She sat on the edge, tail still flipping on the water’s surface as she rubbed her eyes again. Her lean body shone in the waning moonlight, water sliding down her arms and stomach off onto her tail. Long brown hair fell off her shoulders, almost touching her waist. Damp edges curled around the sides of a silvery white shell bra. “I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be… You’re perfect.” Damn it. “Well, we’d better get you back into some better water, shouldn’t we?” he asked hastily. Before something else fell out of his mouth.

The mermaid didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment, just shrugged. “I guess so. I have lungs as well as gills, so I won’t die or anything. I just can’t walk. And besides, I like water. It’s good for my scales…”

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was a dying sea creature on his hands. “Thank God.. But you’re gonna need some water to survive, right?”

She nodded. “That’s what Daddy said. My tail wouldn’t look all pretty anymore if I stayed out here for too long.” The girl looked down at it and smiled. “It’s blue.” A giggle. “I like blue.” 

The boy couldn’t help his smile. “You’re really bubbly… no pun intended. I like it…”

“I like bubbles!” she replied earnestly, looking up at him. “I like you…”

“Well that just changes everything now, doesn’t it....” he found himself stepping closer and bending down to her level. “I like you too…”

“You like me? Really?” Wow. He had never seen eyes so big.

“Really… You’re nice, pretty… bubbliest but most adorable person I’ve ever met. You’re not like girls who live here on land,” he said honestly.

“You’re not like boys out in the water,” she replied, looking back into his eyes.

Before he knew it, her tiny hand was on his shoulder and she was leaning closer, big glassy eyes all he could see. And before he could stop himself, he was closing the gap and kissing her, taking her hand in his own and pulling her closer to him. Anything to be closer.

The moment was ruined as the floodlights to the pool suddenly turned on and the mermaid pulled away, panic filling her entire body. “No, someone will see me, no!!” 

“Shh!” He clapped a hand over her mouth and gently picked her up off the floor, surprised as to how light she was. “This is for your own good.”

Tears filled her eyes but she obliged and stayed quiet, clutching tightly onto the front of his shirt. He carried her to his car and after only a moment’s hesitation, set her down in the passenger seat. “I don’t know how long you can last in here, but let’s just hope it’s for a while…” He came around to the driver’s side and got in, suppressing a sigh as he turned on the ignition.

The mermaid however, was looking around curiously. “This is cool…”

He had to smile. “Thanks. It’s just an average car, nothing special.”

“A car.” She mulled over the new word. “That’s pretty.” 

He gave a chuckle and started heading for the beach.

The girl looked out the window, mesmerized as she pointed to the horizon. “Your home is on the shore?!”

He looked over at her and nodded. “Pretty close. Not as close as I’d like to be, but it’ll do.”

“If there is water in your backyard, I can live there!” she squealed.

“We’ll see what we can find,” he assured her, turning back to face the road.

“As long as I don’t have to go home, please,” she begged.

“Of course not, I’m not gonna make you if you don’t want to,” he soothed her quickly. “I’m not like that…”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you…”

He was only half surprised that her little hand found it’s way into his where it was resting on the console between them. “It’s no problem, really,” he said, fondness creeping into his voice as his thumb started to pass over the back of her smooth hand. 

“I’ve never met a human before,” she said, looking back out the window. “Thanks for being nice to me. And for keeping me a secret.”

“It’ll stay between us,” he promised. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“My name’s Lila… I’m sixteen… I have four sisters… and a Daddy.”

He was shocked. “Sixteen? That’s kinda young. I’m in my twenties.”

“So’s my fiancé,” she replied, still looking out the window.

“Really..” he looked out at the road again. “Go figure… What about your mom?”

Sudden silence from the bubble of life. “She didn’t make it. After I was born.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. That must be so hard for you…”

“Daddy says it’s not my fault though!” she said quickly. “He said so!”

“Of course it isn’t Lila,” he said, turning to face her. He liked knowing her name. It finished the puzzle. “You did nothing wrong…”

She bit her lip. “Well what about you?” she turned back to face him, changing the subject. “All I know is you’re really pretty. And a good kisser.” 

He couldn’t help but smirk. “Thanks. I’m Louis… twenty-one years old. Four sisters…”

“We both have four sisters?!” The look on her face could have broken the bank.

“Guess so!” he smiled back. “God, if you were a human I’d ask you on a date in a heartbeat.” Forget logic and reason, his mouth was running and he didn’t even want to stop it anymore. “But since you have a family that’s all mermaids and another that thinks he’s gonna marry you, I don’t have much to say as of now…” He pulled up to the beach and put the car in park.

“But I’m never going back, so why does it matter?” she asked, putting her arms around his neck as he came around and lifted her easily.

“I don’t know. It’s just that…” he carried her to the edge of he dock on the shore and set her down on the tip, before resting next to her. “You can’t really walk, and I can. How would we be able to date if you live in the ocean and I live on land?”

She did nothing at first but squeal and dive into the water head first before surfacing in front of him and resting her arms on his knees. “Louis, what’s dating?”

“Well, it’s when two people like each other enough to take it to the next level. Not as serious as marriage, though. Does that make sense?” 

“The next level?” Her confusion was punctuated by a tilt of her head.

“It’s like, when you really like someone to the point of you not wanting to be just friends anymore. You want to mean more to somebody else. More than just a friend.”

“Oh..” she nodded. “So you start… dating.”

“Exactly,” he said with a smile, looking out at the sun.

She kept looking up at him, thinking. “Is dating fun?”

“Yes, very fun. You get to cuddle, and be silly with each other… All kids of fun things.”

“I never got to do it before,” she said. “Daddy just told me he found me a husband.”

“That’s not how it works here on land. Or at least not anymore. We get to pick who we want to spend the rest of our lives with.”

“I like it here,” she said absentmindedly, resting her chin on his lap.

“I’m glad you do,” he said, looking down at her with a fond smile before stroking her long hair. “Got any way you can have legs?” he asked, only half joking.

She shook her head. “I belong in the water. And I love my tail.”

He bit his lip. “Guess I’ll just have to keep coming to visit you every day then.”

“You wouldn’t walk all the way down here to see me every day,” she said, looking down sadly. “Maybe I should just go home. Marry Zayn. Let you find someone who can walk and won’t slow you down.”

“No, don’t say that…” he protested, taking her hand. “Don’t you dare. I need you… I just realized how much joy you put into my life just being here for only a day. Please don’t leave.”

“What are we gonna do…” she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “I need water, I felt weird in the car, too dry…”

“Just… Live in the water for a while. Let me visit you, and I’ll figure something out for the both of us.” He couldn’t say no to that face.

“And we can try dating? It’s fun, right? And we can just have fun together?” she bit her lip, looking up at him hopefully.

“Exactly… That’s what dating is about after all,” he said with a smile, before leaning closer to her instinctively and promptly pulling back away.

Worry immediately crossed her porcelain features. “What?”

“Nothing… I just…” He had to look away, couldn’t bear to face her.

“You’re sad,” she realized. “I made you sad?!”

“No… No, you make me just the opposite. I just can’t keep fooling myself into thinking this will work. We’re two separate human beings.”

Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned away as well. “I’m gonna go.”

“No… Please wait, where are you going?”

“It’s not gonna work,” she said, swimming out a few yards. “You said so yourself.”

“But maybe it will,” he said desperately. “I don’t know, I’m just so confused as of what to do, but I’m falling in love with you Lila…”

She flew around with a gasp, water spraying in all directions. “You w-what?”

“I’m falling in love with you, okay? That’s why you can’t leave.”

“No… Oh no, I should have told you,” she sighed, more tears falling as she looked down into the blue-black water. “Louis… I-I’m part siren.”

“Siren?”

“I n-never thought you would actually love me,” she cried. “It’s not safe… Sirens lure humans out to their watery graves. I could kill you, Louis. I don’t want to kill you. But this heritage is a curse. I’m designed with best intentions, to keep our kinds separate. But one of us won’t make it. And I already know who it’s gonna be. I’m so so sorry…” She put her head in her hands and continued to sob.

His head dropped, defeated. “So there’s no way we can be together. Absolutely no way.”

“I’m not even supposed to be here,” she pointed out, before flopping back to float in the water, pouting. “I’m tired.”

“Fine,” he said, giving up and standing to his feet. “I am too.”

“Will you come see me in the morning? Please?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course,” he replied, trudging back to his parked car before turning to face her again. “The kiss I gave you earlier… Does that hurt anything?”

“Does it hurt…?” she asked, confused. 

“I mean, does it go against any mermaid code of something? Kinda relating to what you told me earlier?” 

She pursed her lips in thought before looking up at him. “I’d just be careful if I were you. I’m really sorry Louis,” she said sadly, before sinking underwater.

He watched for a second to see if she’d resurface. When the water stilled, he turned around and slowly headed back to the car again.

~~~

He came to visit her again just as the sun was rising the next morning, and couldn’t help but smile as he saw her silhouette leaping in and out of the waves.

“Look at me!” she called laughing, diving again. “Come on, the water’s perfect!”

“You’re gonna make me come swimming? But it’s too early, and I’m cold!” he laughed.

“Noooo it’s not!” she said in protest. “Please?”

He gave in. “All right, only because you’re so adorable and you have already made my morning so much better.”

She clapped her hands as his shirt and shoes came off, pulling him into the water. “Come on!!”

“Okay, okay!” He laughed. “I’m in now! But just take into consideration I can’t swim as well as you can. I don’t have fins or gills or a ta-“ he was abruptly cut off as she dove into the surf, dragging him along. 

The two played under the water like puppies before he eventually had to go to the surface for air. She followed, popping up next to him. “This is fun!”

“You’re right, it really is! I had no idea that playing in the water could be this fun…” he said with a smile, looking into her eyes. She simply moved closer, putting her arms around his neck.

He automatically pulled her closer before pausing. “We really shouldn’t be doing this… But I don’t want to let you go..”

She rested her forehead against his. “I know…”

“I’m so sorry for making this harder on us,” he told her sadly.

“Shh…” she leaned closer.

“But Lila… I can’t do this…” he protested, but before he knew it she was kissing him, and he didn’t want it to ever stop, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her impossibly close.

“Yes you can…” she whispered upon pulling away. “Come on, let’s go again...” 

And his hand was grabbed and he couldn’t help but laugh, following her. He automatically took her hands underwater, lacing their fingers together as she started pulling him out farther and deeper into the endless water.

It was cute at first, but as his lungs started to ache he reluctantly pulled his hands away with an apologetic smile and started to swim back up to the surface for air. But before he could get there, she had swum after him and grabbed his hands again. “Come on Louis, let’s go farther!” He was pulled deeper. She was a strong swimmer. Desperately, he shook his head and tried to pull against her, towards the surface. Towards the air. 

“Don’t you love me?” she giggled, pulling him down even farther. The sun started to fade, the water growing even darker. The only thing he could make out was her shining eyes, and smiling mouth. It mesmerized him for a second before a sharp stab of pain flared through his lungs and he tried to pull away from her iron grip and swim back to the surface. But she only locked her hands onto his wrists and kept pulling even more. “I wanna bring you home, show you to my family… You’re pretty, they like pretty things. So do I…”

He shook his head one last time before his vision started to go and he began to fade into unconsciousness. 

“I know you love me,” she laughed, pulling him closer and caressing the back of his neck. The last thing he saw before passing out from lack of oxygen was her beautiful green eyes, her soft brown hair curling around him, brushing against his cheeks. The last thing he heard was her laugh, so beautiful, but yet at the same time, so dark and frightening. And then he fell completely limp in her arms.

She kept laughing, louder and louder until it echoed across the sea before kissing him gently then letting go of him, watching him fall to the bottom of the ocean.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~

The moon shone bright above, illuminating the water below. All was still, the waves lapping at the sides of the enclosure the only noise to be heard. It was soothing, until the silence broke.

She flinched as the chain link door to the rec center swung open with an obnoxious squeak. It was the middle of the night, and she was trapped in a pool filled with chlorine and murky seawater. Her nose burned, her eyes stung, and her lungs ached. She was exhausted, but it all faded when the most handsome boy she had ever seen stepped through the door and stopped, frozen as a deer in headlights upon seeing her. 

“W-who are you?” he asked warily. Brown feathery hair, piercing blue eyes…striped shirt and board shorts. He had two legs.

She cowered back in fear. “G-go away… Please don’t hurt me, please…”

“I’m not gonna hurt you...” he hesitantly stepped forward, trying not to make it obvious that he was checking her out curiously. But he was. “How did you get here?”

She shrugged helplessly, tears filling her eyes. “I don’t know, there was a bad storm at home and I was tossed and turned around, hit my head on a rock really hard and woke up here… The waves must have carried me, I need to get back home, in the ocean.” For the first time she got a good look at the intruder as he stepped into the moonlight. “You’re really pretty…”

A smile flicked around the corners of his mouth. “I’m a guy, but okay. And I’ll help you, please don’t be scared…” He sat on the edge of the pool and watched as she swam closer. “You’re really beautiful…”

“Thanks,” she replied with a small smile. “I’m engaged, actually.”

“Really? Well this is awkward now…” He looked away before she could see his cheeks growing red.

“I don’t want to marry him,” she admitted, tearing up again. “My daddy says I need a husband, someone to take care of me…”

“And why’s that?” he asked, intrigued. “What’s so bad about this guy?”

“He’s fine… I just don’t love him. You’re supposed to love your husband, right?”

He nodded earnestly. “Of course you are. You’re not supposed to marry someone you’ll never meet ends with.” Half of him even dared to wonder why he was sitting here making conversation with a creature he didn’t even know really existed. But he kept going anyways. 

“Maybe I should just not go home then,” the mermaid said thoughtfully, blue tail swishing as she spoke. “B-but I need water…” She looked around hopelessly. 

“It probably wasn’t too great to wind up in a pool. It has chlorine in it, a chemical,” the boy explained.

She gasped upon hearing his warning, tiny palms flying to cover her mouth. “It’s bad for me?! I need to get out of here then!!”

“Here…” Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were reaching out towards her. “I’ll help you out…”

“W-where am I gonna go?!” she asked again, tears threatening to spill over as she shrank away from him. 

“I have no idea to be honest,” he admitted. “Do you really not want to go back where you live?”

She shook her head. “No… I mean, I miss my sisters… But I don’t want to marry Zayn at all…”

“But you can’t survive on land,” he pointed out. “Not from what you’ve told me…”

Panic began to rise inside her. “Please help me…” her voice broke as tears started to fall. “Please…”

“I will, hey…” He gently reached forward and lifted up her chin. “Please look at me…” She scrubbed her tears away before looking up to meet his gaze.

“We’re gonna get you out of here, no matter how long it takes. I’ll promise to make that happen for you,” he said solemnly, looking into her emerald eyes. He had no idea why he was making promises for a random stranger, one who wasn’t even a full human. But he couldn’t bear to just turn her away. She was so helpless.

“T-thank you,” the mermaid sniffed. “You’re really nice.”

“I’d do anything for a beautiful girl like you,” he said before he could stop himself. “I-I mean…sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she swam forward with a smile and reached out to take his hand. 

“I’ve never seen a mermaid before,” he said, looking down at her glittering hand in his. “Never even knew they really existed.”

The girl just giggled before ducking underwater and blowing bubbles up to the surface. She made a face upon resurfacing. “This water tastes funny.”

“Oh God, you didn’t drink it, did you?”

She paled instantly. “M-maybe a little?” Tears instantly formed again. “Was that bad?!”

“No!” He quickly tried to backpedal. “I mean… please don’t cry, it makes my heart break…” He gently reached into the water and grabbed her by her waist surprisingly soft and smooth, pulling her out of the murky pool water and onto the concrete floor next to him.

She sat on the edge, tail still flipping on the water’s surface as she rubbed her eyes again. Her lean body shone in the waning moonlight, water sliding down her arms and stomach off onto her tail. Long red hair fell off her shoulders, almost touching her waist. Damp edges curled around the sides of a silvery white shell bra. “I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be… You’re perfect.” Damn it. “Well, we’d better get you back into some better water, shouldn’t we?” he asked hastily. Before something else fell out of his mouth.

The mermaid didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment, just shrugged. “I guess so. I have lungs as well as gills, so I won’t die or anything. I just can’t walk. And besides, I like water. It’s good for my scales…”

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was a dying sea creature on his hands. “Thank God.. But you’re gonna need some water to survive, right?”

She nodded. “That’s what Daddy said. My tail wouldn’t look all pretty anymore if I stayed out here for too long.” The girl looked down at it and smiled. “It’s blue.” A giggle. “I like blue.” 

The boy couldn’t help his smile. “You’re really bubbly… no pun intended. I like it…”

“I like bubbles!” she replied earnestly, looking up at him. “I like you…”

“Well that just changes everything now, doesn’t it....” he found himself stepping closer and bending down to her level. “I like you too…”

“You like me? Really?” Wow. He had never seen eyes so big.

“Really… You’re nice, pretty… bubbliest but most adorable person I’ve ever met. You’re not like girls who live here on land,” he said honestly.

“You’re not like boys out in the water,” she replied, looking back into his eyes.

Before he knew it, her tiny hand was on his shoulder and she was leaning closer, big glassy eyes all he could see. And before he could stop himself, he was closing the gap and kissing her, taking her hand in his own and pulling her closer to him. Anything to be closer.

The moment was ruined as the floodlights to the pool suddenly turned on and the mermaid pulled away, panic filling her entire body. “No, someone will see me, no!!” 

“Shh!” He clapped a hand over her mouth and gently picked her up off the floor, surprised as to how light she was. “This is for your own good.”

Tears filled her eyes but she obliged and stayed quiet, clutching tightly onto the front of his shirt. He carried her to his car and after only a moment’s hesitation, set her down in the passenger seat. “I don’t know how long you can last in here, but let’s just hope it’s for a while…” He came around to the driver’s side and got in, suppressing a sigh as he turned on the ignition.

The mermaid however, was looking around curiously. “This is cool…”

He had to smile. “Thanks. It’s just an average car, nothing special.”

“A car.” She mulled over the new word. “That’s pretty.” 

He gave a chuckle and started heading for the beach.

The girl looked out the window, mesmerized as she pointed to the horizon. “Your home is on the shore?!”

He looked over at her and nodded. “Pretty close. Not as close as I’d like to be, but it’ll do.”

“If there is water in your backyard, I can live there!” she squealed.

“We’ll see what we can find,” he assured her, turning back to face the road.

“As long as I don’t have to go home, please,” she begged.

“Of course not, I’m not gonna make you if you don’t want to,” he soothed her quickly. “I’m not like that…”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you…”

He was only half surprised that her little hand found it’s way into his where it was resting on the console between them. “It’s no problem, really,” he said, fondness creeping into his voice as his thumb started to pass over the back of her smooth hand. 

“I’ve never met a human before,” she said, looking back out the window. “Thanks for being nice to me. And for keeping me a secret.”

“It’ll stay between us,” he promised. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“My name’s Lila… I’m sixteen… I have four sisters… and a Daddy.”

He was shocked. “Sixteen? That’s kinda young. I’m in my twenties.”

“So’s my fiancé,” she replied, still looking out the window.

“Really..” he looked out at the road again. “Go figure… What about your mom?”

Sudden silence from the bubble of life. “She didn’t make it. After I was born.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. That must be so hard for you…”

“Daddy says it’s not my fault though!” she said quickly. “He said so!”

“Of course it isn’t Lila,” he said, turning to face her. He liked knowing her name. It finished the puzzle. “You did nothing wrong…”

She bit her lip. “Well what about you?” she turned back to face him, changing the subject. “All I know is you’re really pretty. And a good kisser.” 

He couldn’t help but smirk. “Thanks. I’m Louis… twenty-one years old. Four sisters…”

“We both have four sisters?!” The look on her face could have broken the bank.

“Guess so!” he smiled back. “God, if you were a human I’d ask you on a date in a heartbeat.” Forget logic and reason, his mouth was running and he didn’t even want to stop it anymore. “But since you have a family that’s all mermaids and another that thinks he’s gonna marry you, I don’t have much to say as of now…” He pulled up to the beach and put the car in park.

“But I’m never going back, so why does it matter?” she asked, putting her arms around his neck as he came around and lifted her easily.

“I don’t know. It’s just that…” he carried her to the edge of he dock on the shore and set her down on the tip, before resting next to her. “You can’t really walk, and I can. How would we be able to date if you live in the ocean and I live on land?”

She did nothing at first but squeal and dive into the water head first before surfacing in front of him and resting her arms on his knees. “Louis, what’s dating?”

“Well, it’s when two people like each other enough to take it to the next level. Not as serious as marriage, though. Does that make sense?” 

“The next level?” Her confusion was punctuated by a tilt of her head.

“It’s like, when you really like someone to the point of you not wanting to be just friends anymore. You want to mean more to somebody else. More than just a friend.”

“Oh..” she nodded. “So you start… dating.”

“Exactly,” he said with a smile, looking out at the sun.

She kept looking up at him, thinking. “Is dating fun?”

“Yes, very fun. You get to cuddle, and be silly with each other… All kids of fun things.”

“I never got to do it before,” she said. “Daddy just told me he found me a husband.”

“That’s not how it works here on land. Or at least not anymore. We get to pick who we want to spend the rest of our lives with.”

“I like it here,” she said absentmindedly, resting her chin on his lap.

“I’m glad you do,” he said, looking down at her with a fond smile before stroking her long hair. “Got any way you can have legs?” he asked, only half joking.

She shook her head. “I belong in the water. And I love my tail.”

He bit his lip. “Guess I’ll just have to keep coming to visit you every day then.”

“You wouldn’t walk all the way down here to see me every day,” she said, looking down sadly. “Maybe I should just go home. Marry Zayn. Let you find someone who can walk and won’t slow you down.”

“No, don’t say that…” he protested, taking her hand. “Don’t you dare. I need you… I just realized how much joy you put into my life just being here for only a day. Please don’t leave.”

“What are we gonna do…” she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “I need water, I felt weird in the car, too dry…”

“Just… Live in the water for a while. Let me visit you, and I’ll figure something out for the both of us.” He couldn’t say no to that face.

“And we can try dating? It’s fun, right? And we can just have fun together?” she bit her lip, looking up at him hopefully.

“Exactly… That’s what dating is about after all,” he said with a smile, before leaning closer to her instinctively and promptly pulling back away.

Worry immediately crossed her porcelain features. “What?”

“Nothing… I just…” He had to look away, couldn’t bear to face her.

“You’re sad,” she realized. “I made you sad?!”

“No… No, you make me just the opposite. I just can’t keep fooling myself into thinking this will work. We’re two separate human beings.”

Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned away as well. “I’m gonna go.”

“No… Please wait, where are you going?”

“It’s not gonna work,” she said, swimming out a few yards. “You said so yourself.”

“But maybe it will,” he said desperately. “I don’t know, I’m just so confused as of what to do, but I’m falling in love with you Lila…”

She flew around with a gasp, water spraying in all directions. “You w-what?”

“I’m falling in love with you, okay? That’s why you can’t leave.”

“No… Oh no, I should have told you,” she sighed, more tears falling as she looked down into the blue-black water. “Louis… I-I’m part siren.”

“Siren?”

“I n-never thought you would actually love me,” she cried. “It’s not safe… Sirens lure humans out to their watery graves. I could kill you, Louis. I don’t want to kill you. But this heritage is a curse. I’m designed with best intentions, to keep our kinds separate. But one of us won’t make it. And I already know who it’s gonna be. I’m so so sorry…” She put her head in her hands and continued to sob.

His head dropped, defeated. “So there’s no way we can be together. Absolutely no way.”

“I’m not even supposed to be here,” she pointed out, before flopping back to float in the water, pouting. “I’m tired.”

“Fine,” he said, giving up and standing to his feet. “I am too.”

“Will you come see me in the morning? Please?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course,” he replied, trudging back to his parked car before turning to face her again. “The kiss I gave you earlier… Does that hurt anything?”

“Does it hurt…?” she asked, confused. 

“I mean, does it go against any mermaid code of something? Kinda relating to what you told me earlier?” 

She pursed her lips in thought before looking up at him. “I’d just be careful if I were you. I’m really sorry Louis,” she said sadly, before sinking underwater.

He watched for a second to see if she’d resurface. When the water stilled, he turned around and slowly headed back to the car again.

~~~

He came to visit her again just as the sun was rising the next morning, and couldn’t help but smile as he saw her silhouette leaping in and out of the waves.

“Look at me!” she called laughing, diving again. “Come on, the water’s perfect!”

“You’re gonna make me come swimming? But it’s too early, and I’m cold!” he laughed.

“Noooo it’s not!” she said in protest. “Please?”

He gave in. “All right, only because you’re so adorable and you have already made my morning so much better.”

She clapped her hands as his shirt and shoes came off, pulling him into the water. “Come on!!”

“Okay, okay!” He laughed. “I’m in now! But just take into consideration I can’t swim as well as you can. I don’t have fins or gills or a ta-“ he was abruptly cut off as she dove into the surf, dragging him along. 

The two played under the water like puppies before he eventually had to go to the surface for air. She followed, popping up next to him. “This is fun!”

“You’re right, it really is! I had no idea that playing in the water could be this fun…” he said with a smile, looking into her eyes. She simply moved closer, putting her arms around his neck.

He automatically pulled her closer before pausing. “We really shouldn’t be doing this… But I don’t want to let you go..”

She rested her forehead against his. “I know…”

“I’m so sorry for making this harder on us,” he told her sadly.

“Shh…” she leaned closer.

“But Lila… I can’t do this…” he protested, but before he knew it she was kissing him, and he didn’t want it to ever stop, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her impossibly close.

“Yes you can…” she whispered upon pulling away. “Come on, let’s go again...” 

And his hand was grabbed and he couldn’t help but laugh, following her. He automatically took her hands underwater, lacing their fingers together as she started pulling him out farther and deeper into the endless water.

It was cute at first, but as his lungs started to ache he reluctantly pulled his hands away with an apologetic smile and started to swim back up to the surface for air. But before he could get there, she had swum after him and grabbed his hands again. “Come on Louis, let’s go farther!” He was pulled deeper. She was a strong swimmer. Desperately, he shook his head and tried to pull against her, towards the surface. Towards the air. 

“Don’t you love me?” she giggled, pulling him down even farther. The sun started to fade, the water growing even darker. The only thing he could make out was her shining eyes, and smiling mouth. It mesmerized him for a second before a sharp stab of pain flared through his lungs and he tried to pull away from her iron grip and swim back to the surface. But she only locked her hands onto his wrists and kept pulling even more. “I wanna bring you home, show you to my family… You’re pretty, they like pretty things. So do I…”

He shook his head one last time before his vision started to go and he began to fade into unconsciousness. 

“I know you love me,” she laughed, pulling him closer and caressing the back of his neck. The last thing he saw before passing out from lack of oxygen was her beautiful green eyes, her soft red hair curling around him, brushing against his cheeks. The last thing he heard was her laugh, so beautiful, but yet at the same time, so dark and frightening. And then he fell completely limp in her arms.

She kept laughing, louder and louder until it echoed across the sea before kissing him gently then letting go of him, watching him fall to the bottom of the ocean.

~~~


	3. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	4. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	5. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	6. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	7. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	8. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	9. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	10. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	11. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	12. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	13. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	14. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	15. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	16. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	17. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	18. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	19. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	20. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	21. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	22. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	23. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	24. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	25. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	26. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	27. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	28. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	29. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	30. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	31. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	32. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	33. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	34. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	35. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	36. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	37. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	38. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	39. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	40. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	41. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	42. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	43. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	44. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	45. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	46. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	47. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	48. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	49. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	50. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	51. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	52. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	53. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	54. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	55. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	56. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	57. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	58. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	59. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	60. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	61. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	62. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	63. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	64. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	65. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	66. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	67. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	68. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	69. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	70. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	71. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	72. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	73. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	74. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	75. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	76. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	77. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	78. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	79. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	80. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	81. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	82. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	83. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	84. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	85. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	86. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	87. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	88. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	89. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	90. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	91. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	92. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	93. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	94. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	95. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	96. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	97. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	98. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	99. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	100. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	101. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	102. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	103. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	104. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	105. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	106. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	107. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	108. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	109. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	110. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	111. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	112. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	113. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	114. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	115. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	116. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	117. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	118. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	119. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	120. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	121. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	122. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	123. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	124. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	125. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	126. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	127. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	128. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	129. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	130. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	131. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	132. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	133. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	134. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	135. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	136. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	137. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	138. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	139. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	140. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	141. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	142. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	143. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	144. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	145. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	146. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	147. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	148. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	149. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	150. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	151. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	152. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	153. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	154. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	155. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	156. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	157. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	158. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	159. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	160. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	161. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	162. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	163. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	164. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	165. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	166. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	167. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	168. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	169. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	170. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	171. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	172. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	173. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	174. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	175. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	176. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	177. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	178. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	179. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	180. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	181. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	182. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	183. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	184. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	185. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	186. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	187. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	188. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	189. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	190. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	191. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	192. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	193. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	194. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	195. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	196. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	197. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	198. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



	199. No Water So Wicked by Girl-Who-Eats-Carrots

No Water So Wicked

Registered Users Only  



End file.
